Dragon (WarCraft)
A Dragon is a reptilian creature, usually winged, with magical or unusual abilities. They speak their own language, known as draconic. Overview Dragons were one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in Azeroth. It is not clear whether the titans created them or if they somehow evolved prior to the titans' arrival. At one time, their numbers were uncountable, but in present-day Azeroth there are very few left. Originally, there were many different dragonflights, with many different colors to be seen. The five most influential, however, were the reds, the greens, the bronze, the blacks, and the blues, and eventually most (if not all) of the other flights disappeared. Chosen by the titans, each of the five dragonflights were given domain over a certain aspect of the world, ranging from the earth to time itself. During the War of the Ancients, the dragonflights sought to fulfill their duty and strike against the invading Burning Legion. Over time, the dragons have endured much hardship and only a handful still remain, hostile to all that may tamper with the titans' creations. The dragons of Azeroth are far more intelligent even than the humans who hunt them; they struggle to reconcile their metaphysical nature with the reality of the savage world they inhabit. While each dragon is a powerful entity, dragons also represent the origins of the world and were given care over various parts of Azeroth’s creation since time immemorial. Today, the dragons still remember their original natures and attempt to use their powers to continue their original purposes: for some, to shape stone and raise mountains; for others, to protect the forests or expand the realm of magic. The dragons of Azeroth reach maturity after a mere hundred years have passed. They are very cunning and magical, using spells to complement their powerful physical capacity. Because each creature has an intimate connection with the world around it, the death of a dragon is never a simple thing; it is a metaphysical event, driven by the creature’s natural connection to the spirit of the world. A dragon’s death can cause massive upheaval in the natural surroundings — earthquakes, surface lava explosions, a new lake flooding forth from a sudden crack in the earth‘s crust, and so on. Even young dragons, those who have not established as close a bond to the spiritual world, still make ripples in the fabric of reality when they die. Although these ripples are not always seen or felt by other races, a young dragon’s death nonetheless garners the attention of other dragons in the area — and creatures particularly attuned to the natural state of being that surrounds them. Dragon Aspects (aka Great Aspects or simply Aspects) are leaders of five dragonflights, and were created by the titans from the dragon known as Galakrond. The titans empowered the five dragons, each with specific powers, to lead the dragonflights and watch over ancient Azeroth and its evolution. The life cycle of a dragon is divided into for stages; whelp (young), drake (adolescent), dragon (adult), and wyrm (elder). Dragonflights There are 11 dragonflights in total, each with a different appearance. Black Though the black dragonflight was nearly annihilated in ages past, a few of the evil creatures have made their homes in the dry, desolate wastes of The Barrens. With their lord, Deathwing, either missing or dead, the black dragons seek to appease only themselves. The creatures are immensely powerful and cruel and revel in mortal suffering. The black dragons are the enemies of every other dragonflight, especially the great red dragons of Lordaeron. Black dragons are large carnivores. They spend their time hunting, as well as watching the various wars around the world, and can often be found torturing prisoners, animals, or anything else unfortunate enough to fall into their care. The Aspect of the black flight, Deathwing, is one of the fiercest and most evil creatures in existence. In his lifetime, he has destroyed many ancient cities. Deathwing often makes deals with the intelligent races, trading members of his dragonflight for slaves and humanoid torture subjects. Male black dragon's names may sometimes end with -on and females with -ia. Often they are based on words synonymous with the color black, darkness, fire, or modifications of words usually used to describe an undesirable character trait. Black dragons were once earth-warders, caring for stone and mountain using their formidable abilities to cause the rise and fall of terrain. They were to watch as the world of Azeroth changed and to maintain the boundaries and lines of delineation between the races so that none would fall to war over land. They maintained this purpose for a time, living in relative harmony with the other races and shaping the land to better use. In those peaceful times, their leader was known as Neltharion, and his wisdom and power were renowned. Then came the madness that destroyed Neltharion's mind. As the black dragonflight followed their leader into madness, so did their powers. He lowered mountains and destroyed land so that races would mingle and fight over territory. They traded their powers of earth for the powers of fire and magma. Destruction was their art and death was their goal. All the other dragons of Azeroth have fought against Deathwing's flight at every opportunity. In modern times black dragons are some of the most evil, sadistic creatures known on the face of Azeroth. Black dragons are vicious, selfish beings, not caring even for the lives of their flightmates and children, often killing other blacks to rise in prominence among the flight. Before Deathwing's disappearance the black dragons sought to emulate their dark master. A wyrm's goal in life was to become the foul black aspect's right hand or even replace him entirely, caring little for any other blacks that got in the way of this goal. Nowadays the black dragonflight is in civil war. With their leader, missing from the black flight, each individual desires to become the new leader of their dark kind. Most black dragons follow the instructions of another only if they expect a benefit or they're confident that the other dragon could eat them. The symbol of the black dragonflight is a volcano, as it represents the great power of the earth and elements. Blue The blue dragonflight, ruled by Malygos, the lord of magic, was all but devastated by the evil Deathwing and his black dragonflight. Though there are few great blue dragons left in the world, their magical powers are awesome to behold. Native to Northrend, the few blues stay relatively close to the great Dragonblight, where they commune with the ancient dragon spirits who died in ages past. Their freezing breath and gargantuan claws have been the death of many hapless travelers in Northrend. The Blue Dragonflight encompasses both the literal descendants of Malygos — the blue dragons — and their loyal servants and companions, the blue dragonspawn. For the thousands of years between the Sundering and the destruction of the Demon Soul, blue dragons were all but unheard of, but they have begun to emerge in the world once again. Historically, dragons have had a reputation for spending their days in solitary contemplation of the secrets of the world, but in recent times blue dragons have proved to be more social due to the growing threats to all living creatures. In addition to their noted obsession with magic, blue dragons also enjoy researching other subjects. They could be called the academics among dragons; they have begun to serve more and more as the teachers of younger members of other species. While in humanoid form, many dragons also notice the scientific discoveries of other races and take an increasing interest in the development of engineering and similar studies. Adult blue dragons most often have names ending in "gos", or "gosa" for females. Sometimes synonyms of the word "blue", or terms relating to spellcasting find their way into a blue dragon's name as well. When taking humanoid form blue dragons most often choose gnomish or high elven forms. Malygos is said to have established magic itself and created all the spells that set the sky and earth into motion. While he is not revered as a god, for blue dragons see no godhood in scientific fact, he is considered the greatest scientific mind ever to have existed in the multiverse—or, at least, his flight considers him so. Blue dragons have a natural affinity for spellcasting, and most powers of sorcery are instinct even to young drakes. Because of their natural propensity for magic, they have high magic resistances and can withstand many magical attacks. They are also the masters of frost, their breath weapon can drain enemies’ magic energy, an effect the blue dragons term “withdrawing Malygos’s favor.” Blues find all forms of ice and water welcome, most making their lairs in the frozen peaks of mountains or in caverns near, or under, freezing water. Their traditional home is Northrend, where they remain close to the great Dragonblight, the final resting place of dragons. The blue dragons once communed with the dead there to ensure that each draconic spirit made its way into the Beyond. Northrend lies much in control of the Scourge, but blues still make pilgrimages to the dark northlands, seeking answers hidden among the bones of their dead. The most powerful blue dragon sorcerers claim that the spirits of the dead tell them a new upheaval is on its way, a cataclysm that will outweigh any trouble the world of Azeroth has yet endured. The blue dragons say this often, no matter what disaster the world suffers, so few have given their words much credence this time. More and more dragons however, migrate to the caverns of Mazthoril in Winterspring on Kalimdor. This migration occurs for two main reasons: First, because of the growing concern about another imminent attack on the World Tree; and second, to retreat from the Scourge, which some dragons see as a threat the dragonflight is not prepared to conquer. Blue dragons are a bit xenophobic, keeping to their territories and maintaining their own studies without interference. They are highly territorial, largely due to their paranoia that any intruder wandering into their lairs are probably agents of the black dragonflight, and won't hesitate to attack if his territory is invaded. Under such circumstances, a blue dragon is as violent and destructive as any black dragon. In previous years, blue dragons even attacked each other over territorial disputes, but such conflicts are unlikely now that so many dragons have adapted to living in groups for protection. In modern days blue dragons are rare and difficult to find, thus their society does not have a rigid hierarchy. Although some great blue dragons remain in the world, they are few and far between, studying their magic almost to the exclusion of all else. All blue dragons serve Malygos with roughly equal standing, although there are some ancient dragons who are considered authority figures simply due to their great knowledge and mastery of magic. In essence, it is a society ruled by the powerful, but in a group of intellectuals such as these any real ranking system would do nothing but cause endless debate. Males and females have equal standing in blue dragon society, although usually it is the female who chooses her mate. With a few exceptions, blue dragons usually take only a single mate, and they are immensely protective of their mates and children. Female blue dragons sometimes stalk and observe a potential mate in a number of different forms to gauge the male’s worth before revealing themselves. Blue dragons are the undisputed masters of magic, their culture revolving around the study and cataloging of magic and spells, primarily but not exclusively arcane magic. They focus on advancing in spellcasting ability, and the acquisition of knowledge and greater magical power to the exclusion of almost everything else, but this is not to say they are single minded. Rather, the dragons are extremely loyal, and know that the Titans gave their master his domain so that they would use their magic to keep the world safe. As such, the “proper” use of magic is a matter of great importance to the dragons — while blue dragons are naturally curious about the use of warlock magic and the like, they consider such forms of magic to be perversions of nature. For this reason, warlocks and necromancers are considered enemies of the dragonflight, although the dragons have higher priorities on their hit list — namely every living black dragon. In their pursuit of magic, blue dragons infiltrate mortal societies in humanoid forms to learn more about how mortals practice spellcasting. While some dragons have engaged in this activity for centuries, it has been widespread only since Malygos's recent recovery from years of insanity. While the dragons are primarily interested in arcane magic, other forms interest them as well, especially those that do not require the worship of a divine being. For this reason, a number of blue dragons engage in a scholarly study of the Holy Light. Blue dragons often learn many languages, posing as mortal wizards and even paladins to better study the magical progress of the younger races. Many strive to impress their master, Malygos. Members of the blue flight value other thinkers such as writers, artist, spellcasters, academic types, and engineers. They have associated with the elves for centuries, and more recently they study the unique skills of dwarven, gnome, and goblin engineers. They delight in knowledge and in samples of new crafts. The blue dragonflight’s belief system is scientific; they seek proof of everything, and take little on faith or word of mouth alone. The dragons revere Malygos as a creator of magic, but not as a god; rather, they feel Malygos is simply the greatest scientific mind that has ever existed. Those dragons that know of the Titans respect them as powerful users of magic and as creators, but they consider the Titans good examples and mentors, not divinities to be worshiped. Likewise, the dragons respect the followers of Elune, Cenarius and the other Ancients, but they do not worship these entities. The blue dragonflight is focused on the pursuit of ever greater power and knowledge. This doesn’t make them completely egocentric; the dragons share what they learn to help others of their kind as well as the world in general. Many blue dragons strive to impress their master with their knowledge of magic, or invent new spells or magic items. Members of the blue dragonflight value other thinkers, including spellcasters, engineers, writers, artists and general academic types. If a mortal shows a blue dragon a spell he has never seen, they earn that dragon’s respect. If they teach the dragon that spell, the mortal likely gains the dragon’s gratitude for a lifetime — and blues live a very long time. Generally, members of the blue dragonflight consider adventurers in general to be kindred spirits, but they highly favor those who are clever, inventive and powerful. While blue dragons are slowly growing in numbers again, they lack the power to take on the children of Deathwing, such as Onyxia and Nefarion, directly. As such, the blues entrust favored mortals with the task of fighting against these powerful black dragons, and reward their mortal allies with magical secrets and objects of power in return for risking their lives to aid the dragonflight. Generally, the blue dragonflight likes the mortal races, especially those that practice arcane magic, but there are a few exceptions. Most blue dragons dislike goblins, since many goblins serve the black dragonflight, and it was a group of goblins that outfitted Deathwing with the adamantine armor attached to his scales. Also, blue dragons are wary of orcs, due to their role in enslaving the red dragonflight in recent years. Relations between the blue dragonflight and the other dragonflights have dramatically improved since the fall of Deathwing at Grim Batol; many of the other dragons felt that the blues abandoned them after the construction of the World Tree; but now red, bronze and blue dragons guard Nordrassil together once again. Blue dragons are some of the foremost arcane spellcasters on Azeroth. As such, some are concerned that the demons’ taint may touch and corrupt the dragonflight. These concerns are unfounded; blue dragons, blue wyrmkin, and the rest of the dragonflight are immune to arcane corruption — though no one yet understands why. Perhaps they have mastered magic to such an extent that they surpassed the danger. If this is true, perhaps arcanists of other races can achieve similar transcendence. Bronze The stoic bronze dragonflight, ruled by Nozdormu the Lord of Time, were charged long ago as the wardens of Azeroth's timelines. Bronze dragons police the timeways, protecting them from interlopers, restoring them to their proper place, and maintaining the balance of time. When not traveling through the passageways of the Caverns of Time, they can most often be found in deserts and other dry arid lands such as the Tanaris desert and The Barrens. Bronze dragons are very cunning, much like blues, and value wisdom and patience over all else. Nozdormu, their patron Aspect of Time, is patience incarnate. Bronze dragons exist to keep the time stream inviolate and the order of events progressing as the fates intended. Bronze dragons are very sensitive to the flow and ebb of the time stream, especially Nozdormu and his prime consort Soridormi. From within their home, The Caverns of Time, located underneath the vast sands of the Tanaris desert, the wardens of time can often be found diguising themselves in mortal guises and entering the timestreams, which they constantly attempt to maintain and repair. Bronze dragons are often solitary creatures. They can best be described as aloof and introspective, constantly thinking and debating options in their mind. Bronze dragons are often seen near humanoid civilization. They disguise themselves and join mortal societies for extended periods of time, often without ever revealing their true identities, possibly for the reason of research or simply because they enjoy doing so. Bronzes will sometimes become actively involved with the communities they have joined and will lend a hand in order to maintain the safety of the present world at large. They keep watch over occupied regions to watch the development of other races and monitor how events impact the progress of fate. Bronze dragon names sometimes end in "-dormu" for males, or "-dormi" for females, but frequently have names that relate to elements of Time. When taking humanoid form bronze dragons most often choose human, high elven, or gnomish forms. Green Dragons of the green flight are highly reclusive. While the greens are the most populous flight left on Azeroth, they are also the most difficult to find on the mortal realm. Green dragons are creatures of the Emerald Dream, the ethereal dreamworld that all life is a part of, and spend the vast majority of their lives within it. Time is meaningless inside the Dream and as a result the green dragonflight is extremely long-lived. Ysera's consorts in particular almost never emerge and are effectively immortal. Other flights often call greens "brothers and sisters of Dream," in respect to the realm from which they hail. The green flight watches over nature, often assisted by the night elven druids. Many night elves form such a close bond with the green flight they become dragonsworn, though dragonsworn of other races are suspected. The dragons and druids work closely together within the dream where they can control the ebb and flow of nature and influence the evolutionary path it takes. As a result of Ysera's charge, the greens guard the Great Trees, and can simultaneously see the landscape of Azeroth, and the corresponding dreamscape. This enchanted vision, known as dreamsight, allows green dragons to perceive their surroundings with perfect clarity despite their closed eyes. The green dragonflight is a peaceful, meditative society and most greens spend their time in quiet contemplation and the study of dreams. Greens are, like the other flights, highly intelligent and always striving to learn more about the world they were entrusted to protect, fretting out the mysteries of creation and life - but keeping all such secrets hidden within the Emerald Dream. They spend their time there interacting with creatures of myth and illusion. The greens are a surprisingly swift flight, moving fast, often teleporting through the dream to wherever their thoughts lead. As a result the greens are often the least interested about happenings in the mortal realm and must often have any major events brought to their attention by the dragons of other flights. When they venture to the physical world, they act as though it is the illusion and the realm from which they hail is the only source of reality, often only appearing as an illusion in half ethereal forms, or not physically at all. Male green dragon's names may sometimes end with -us and females with -ra. Some green dragon names are derived from subjects related to sleep. When taking humanoid form green dragons most often choose night elven or high elven forms. Red The red dragonflight, ruled by the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, is a noble and honorable group of creatures. They consider themselves the protectors of all life, and in many ways they are. More often than not, they are found protecting sacred areas and items, seeking to keep them from lesser beings who might be hurt by their energies. Their breath is a fearsome stream of fire, and they have been known to swallow enemies whole and slowly digest them over the course of a day. Their most hated enemies are the black dragons ruled by the great, dark leviathan, Deathwing. The reds are utterly loyal to their Aspect, Alexstrasza, who along with her consorts such as Tyranastrasz and Korialstrasz, are treated with great respect by the reds and the other flights. The reds are typically the only dragons mortals are likely to encounter, with the exception of the druidic allies of the greens. Like all dragons, they take their charges seriously and usually operate in secret, keeping tabs on important beings, organizations, and places, such as Cenarius, Dalaran, and the Scourge. As a result, the red dragonflight's agents are often away, spreading themselves throughout Azeroth, and using their powers to disguise themselves as members of the mortal races, such as humans or elves. Like all dragons, the reds have the ability to create illusions on themselves and others. Often the dragons have mortals, dragonsworn, working on gathering information or doing other related errands. All this is done to maintain harmony and the prosperity of life, the task entrusted to them. Due to Alexstrasza's influence, the red dragonflight see themselves as custodians and defenders of life on Azeroth. Red dragons understand the secrets of life, and in turn those of death, like none others do, and have been granted great power over both. They are capable of rejuvenating and draining life, as well as performing a form of necromancy, though only as a last resort, as they are not fond of doing so. The breath of red dragons burns but also rejuvenates, and whenever a red dragon walks or breaths upon the soil, the earth is renewed. While red dragons are the protectors of life, they will not hesitate to kill a creature if its actions endanger other lives. Many members of the red flight still remain distrustful towards mortals, especially the orcs, citing they have brought only danger and death to the world. Generally, though, red dragons are friendly to humans, elves, and their other traditional allies; for the most part, it is the representatives of the flight near Grim Batol who acted strangely hostile to any outsiders. The drake Axtroz and the dragonspawn located there will attack adventurers on sight. Adult red dragons most often have names ending in "strasz" for males, or "strasza" for females. When taking humanoid form red dragons most often choose human, high elven, or blood elven forms. Twilight The twilight dragonflight is a dragonflight created by the results of magical experiments carried out by Lady Sinestra upon dragon eggs. Using ancient dragon artifacts and the powers of the nether dragons, Sinestra has created a new breed of dragons that feed vampirically on all forms of mystical energy. The first encounter of these dragons with the outside world was by draenei priestess Iridi. Iridi thought of their appearence not as shadow, but more akin to the day turning to night, like twilight as experienced on Azeroth. She thus dubbed them twilight dragons. Chromatic The chromatic dragonflight of Blackrock Spire was created by Nefarian from the blood of dragons from the other dragonflights. Chromatic dragons have properties and the breath weapons of each of the five flights. Raised in captivity, they know only servitude; although highly intelligent, none of these whelps has the power or cunning to break Nefarian’s grasp on their minds. Chromatic drakes are a rare breed — only a few exist because Nefarian’s research has not yet been going on long enough for it to have produced any chromatic adults naturally. The only chromatic drakes that do exist presumably have been aged by some unnatural means. To date, there has only been one successful Chromatic dragon: the five-headed monstrosity, Chromatus. Infinite The Infinite Dragonflight is the meddlesome force behind the attempts to alter history within the Caverns of Time. All castes of this dragonflight, from whelp to dragonspawn to fully grown dragon, have been encountered. Their color range varies from black to dark gray/gunmetal, with an oddly cracked and deteriorating appearance. They are covered with tiny black residual particles and a strange blue light glows through the cracks. Appearing in the three of the four Caverns of Time instances, they are attempting to prevent crucial events in Azeroth's history from occurring. The nature and purpose of the Infinite Dragonflight are unknown, but comments made by Epoch Hunter do reveal that they serve a single master. This master was revealed to be Murozond, an alternate future version of the Bronze Aspect Nozdormu when he was tricked by the Old Gods into subverting his mortality. This means that the Infinite flight is actually created from the Bronze Dragonflight. Netherwing The Netherwing Dragonflight is an unusual brood of translucent dragons whose bodies are composed of energies from the Twisting Nether, was spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's black dragonflight, and were infused with raw nether-energies when Draenor was torn apart. Without Deathwing's guidance, they now seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. Nether dragons vary from being highly friendly to mortal races to downright hostile towards all beings. Many inherited the temper of their sire, the dark Aspect Deathwing. Many others, specifically those in the twisted lands of the Netherstorm, have fallen prey to a mysterious corruption. The nether dragons often see themselves as orphans, abandoned on Draenor as it began to shatter, uncared for and unwanted by their father. They are fully sentient intelligent beings and speak Draconic like normal dragons. They also share the ability to learn magic and take humanoid forms. When disguised as humanoid creatures, the Nether dragons prefer to take the form of goblins and elves. The names of Nether dragons often end in "-aku" or "-us". Some of them have names related to the Twisting Nether instead. Plagued The Cult of the Damned began breeding a plagued dragonflight within the Scholomance, another method of spreading the Plague of Undeath throughout the land, during the Scourge's invasion of Azeroth. They were unable to get suitable numbers of them before the Scourge fractured and was driven back into the Plaguelands and Northrend. Now, the remaining necromancers of the Scholomance continue their work and hope to unleash the plagued dragons on the world. However, the Argent Dawn has caught wind of their activities and plans, and works to destroy the abominable plagued dragons before they can be deployed. Vectus, developer and trainer of the plagued dragonflight, mentioned that the dragon whelps were bred from black dragon eggs from the Burning Steppes. There Tinkee Steamboil freezes and collects the eggs to deliver them to Vectus, but Leonid Barthalomew, a member of the Argent Dawn, tricks her so the eggs don't arrive in Scholomance. Undead Undead dragons are the remains of fallen dragons that have risen and/or been withered through necromancy or other means and originated from the different dragonflights. They can appear usually as reanimated bones. Some are controlled by the Scourge under the Lich King, while others are raised or controlled by other powerful individuals. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Sapient Beings Category:Dragons Category:World of WarCraft Universe Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Western Dragons Category:Sentient Beings Category:Variable Aggressivity Category:Flying Creatures Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Xenophobic Creatures Category:EN